Pay Day
by HashieStix
Summary: Splendid arrived home from work, annoyed and frustrated. Upon seeing this, Flippy decides on treating him with a reward that can hopefully keep his mind off work, though, someone else partakes on his 'gift'. (One Shot and Plotless smut) Man, if there's any issues with the way my writting got submitted, I blame this website and my lack of knowledge on uploading things on here.


A/N: No minor changes, just wanted to make my paragraphs a bit more proper, seeing how I made it difficult on following along with the way I put this up. (I'm not all that good at this...) Anywho! Hope it's easy to follow nonetheless! This was my first time ever writing smut btw... decent enough, I hope. Reason for this plotless smut to be written? C'mon, I hardly see any good detailed FlippyxSplendid smut out there!

* * *

Flippy and Splendid are a perfect 'American Dream' couple. Splendid was the man of the house who worked at an office for a few hours, bringing home money to put food on the table, and Flippy was the housewife, cooking and cleaning to keep their little home as cozy as possible until his lover arrived. It was their daily life. Wake up together in the morning, Flippy will always insist on making breakfast for the two, then packing up his lover's lunch before he headed out the door. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was special to the both of them to spend their daily life together, having the other by their side is their happiness and they wouldn't ask for more nor less from one another.

Flippy was in his apron, dusting off their many photo frames and lamps when Splendid had arrived home, briefcase in hand. Splendid sat down on the living room couch with an exhausted sigh, his head tossed back as he dropped down his briefcase. Flippy glanced over his shoulder, in the middle of dusting off the high top of one of their drawers. "Welcome home, love." he greeted, happy to see that his lover had arrived.

"Hey."

Flippy paused on his dusting, getting off the tip of his toes to walk over to Splendid, he gave him a look of concern, soothingly rubbing his thigh with his thumb.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking up at him.

"Today was rough on me, I turned in my paperwork late and all of my hard work went to waste. I'm in a crabby mood and really tired of it all."

Flippy nodded in understanding, rubbing his shoulders as he looked at him.

"You're so tense, do you want something to drink?"

Splendid shook his head, massaging his temple while bitting his lip. Flippy scanned him with his eyes, seeing his mussed up blue hair, his red frame glasses about to fall of the tip of his nose, all in all he looked really worn out from today.

Flippy looked at him with a small smile as he thought of an idea. Putting down his duster, he situated himself on Splendid's lap, untying his apron and putting around his lover's neck, taking his time to tie it in a perfect thin bow as he kept his emerald eyes on a pair of sapphires, tugging down the apron to lure Splendid closer to him. When their noses touched, Flippy tilted his head and tenderly kissed him on the lips, Licking and nibbling on his bottom lip as he felt Splendid's hands hold his hips. Catching on, Splendid's lips parted, dominating his lover in an instant, making Flippy gasp. Pulling away with a wet sound, Flippy licked his lips with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Looking at the sight of him in this state made Splendid want to forget about his bad day and ravish his boyfriend right there on the couch. Flippy was skillful when it came to seducing him. Leaning into his ear, he whispered in a soft tone.

"You worked hard today, let me reward you." His voice sent shivers down Splendid's spine, more when he felt warm breath ghost over his earlobe as it was nipped on.

"Reward me." He whispered back into Flippy's ear, running his fingers on the pale skin under his shirt.

Now was Flippy's turn to shiver, fluttering his eyes shut and sighing as he did so. everything Splendid did had the most beautiful erotic effect on him and it turned him on. Flippy opened his eyes, making their noses touch again as his breath lingered on his lover's lips, looking down at them as he bit on his own, begging to be kissed.

Splendid made no hesitation to lean in and kiss him, Flippy sighed as he felt his boyfriend pry his soft pink lips apart dominating him. Splendid's hands slid up his shirt, feeling his soft skin on his fingertips, making Flippy let out a small moan that was muffled into their heated make out session. Flippy's hands ran through Splendid's hair, pressing himself against him as he grinds his hips against Splendid's own, making another light moan escape his lips. Splendid rubbed himself against him in return, keeping a rhythm as he pulled away to trail kisses down Flippy's jawline, down to his neck he sucked and nibbled on it, kissing the fresh marks he made visible on Flippy's skin.

Flippy tilted his head back, allowing more access to his neck as he was rubbed against, making him whimper and moan deliciously. The heat in their pants became unbearable for the both of them, making Splendid groan as he pinned down his lover on the couch, grinding against him, making Flippy's breath become heavy panting, happily moving the same way his boyfriend was.

Flippy felt weak under his boyfriend's control, clinging desperately onto his neck. His eyes had lust written on them as he spread his legs open, looking at Splendid with eyes of seduction. Using body language, he was showing his lover that he wanted for him to take him on the couch. Splendid licked his lips at the sight of his lover under him, attacking his neck again as he skillfully unbuttoned Flippy's pants, palming his hardened member through the fabric of his boxers. Flippy brought his fingers to his mouth, bitting down on them as his eyes went shut, enacting a loud moan.

"Mng~ S-Such a tease..." Flippy huffed, rubbing himself against Splendid's hand for more friction. The sensation of him being touched made him more needy.

Seeing how desperate Flippy was to have him taken made him feel tight in his own pants. As Flippy rubbed against him, his pants were slowly rolling of his hips as his shirt lifted, revealing more of his stomach and navel. Splendid pulled away from his lover's abused lips, sliding his hands up his ribs as more of his stomach was revealed to him. Every light kiss he planted there made Flippy arch his back with a small noise of protest.

All Flippy wanted at this point was to be slammed into and Splendid saw that. He wanted to test his limit, he wanted for Flippy to verbally beg for Splendid to give it to him. Splendid was already painfully hard and Flippy felt that through there rough grinding. Flippy gasped as he felt his boyfriend's lips suck on one of his nipples, making him bite his lip as he felt Splendid pull down his pants with his free hand. Flippy couldn't take it, he wanted for his dick to be touched and seeing his boyfriend didn't plan on tending to it, he will do it himself. Sliding a hand down his own stomach as his lover teased his chest, Flippy slid his hand into his pants, grabbing his member and slowly stroking it, whispering his lover's name as he touched himself.

Splendid swatted his hand away, replacing it with his own. "If you want something, ask for it sweetheart." He purred, stroking Flippy's member as he sucked on another one of his nipples, making Flippy gasp and tightly clench onto Splendid's shirt from his touch.

"Mmmn~ Touch me there.." Flippy managed to say in between heavy panting, moving his hand on top of Splendid's, making his slow strokes faster with his hand as he clung to Splendid's neck with the other. Complying, Splendid made the same movements Flippy's hand was demonstrating on his own, making his strokes go faster. This drove Flippy close to the edge, almost reaching the peak to his climax, his moaning became louder as he moved his hips with his lover's ministrations.

"Oooh~... Splendid, just like that..." his panting became more heavy.

"Yes... O-oh god Yes! just like that." he praised, tilting Splendid's chin up from his chest, sloppily kissing him with his movements, Moaning and chanting his lover's name over and over. Before Flippy could cum all over his boxers, Splendid pulled his hand away, leaving Flippy to groan in discomfort. If there's one thing that pissed everyone off during sex, is being left to your peak, unsatisfied.

Worst feeling ever.

Splendid noticed the frustration in his lover's eyes and kissed him gently on the nose. "I'm sorry for leaving you hanging," He whispered. "But I'm about to make it up to you."

_You bet your hunk ass you will._

With that, Flippy made the bold move to switch their positions and roll himself on top of Splendid. His lover now on bottom, couldn't tell if it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw a yellow tint in his eyes as he did so.

"You know Splendid," Flippy began. A wide grin played on his lips as he slowly traced his toned chest with his slim fingers, looking at his lover with hungry eyes. "I love you so much that... _every _part of me does~" Splendid's blue eyes were wide open with... was that fear?

_Aaah~ so he does know what he's dealing with, how precious._

Flippy propped himself up with his knees, giving Splendid a show as he slipped off his pants and boxers, revealing his aching need out in the open. Flippy shivered. "Hmm~" He licked his lips, undoing Splendid's belt and button.

"This is how you'll make it up to me, dearest." He purred, his eyes not prying away from his lover's bulge. "I'm the one rewarding you after all." Slipping his pants down, Splendid watched as Flippy grabbed his hands, slowly sliding them up his smooth legs, up to his thighs, guiding them into his inner thighs, rubbing circles with his thumb. "Keep touching me." He whispered. Arching his back a bit, Flippy held his balance on Splendid's chest as inserted a finger into himself with a gasp. "Mm~ Whip out your dick and rub it against mine."

From the sound of his voice, it was a command and Splendid complied, sliding his hands off Flippy's legs, he slid off his pants and boxers, his much bigger member being revealed into the cold air with a twitch, Splendid groaned at the sensation it gave him. Propping himself up with one elbow, he moved to grab his and his lover's member, rubbing them together and stroking them as he watched Flippy slip in a second finger with a moan, scissoring his insides to stretch out his inner walls. Splendid tensed as he saw Flippy run his fingers through his grassy hair as he tilted his head back with a loud moan. His fingers had brushed against his prostate and now Flippy wanted to be filled. Splendid saw his lover's intentions and released both of their weeping members, letting Flippy slip his dick in his ass. Upon feeling the head of his member enter him, he felt how wet from the inside he was, Splendid moaned, being inside Flippy felt amazing.

"Yeah..." Flippy panted. "Enjoy yourself as much as you want~" he cooed sweetly, whispering sweet nothings as Splendid slowly filled him up inside.

Flippy's green eyes became glossy as he felt his ass being stretched out, he felt as if he were being torn apart. Splendid sat up as he finally entered his lover all the way, removing Flippy's shirt to leave him completely nude.

Admiring his body, Splendid lightly kissed around his collarbone and shoulders, feeling the creamy white skin with his hands as he felt Flippy move his hips in a circled motion, then balancing himself on the balls of his feet as Splendid's member slid in and out of him. Flippy didn't hesitate to pick up the pace of their movement, at some point, the heat got to him so much that he held down Splendid by his hips so he could move on his own, wet squelching noises became audible as his ass happily swallowed up Splendid's member.

Flippy became vocally louder as his lover shoved his hands away from his hips, tackling him down to the couch again with him in top, this time he held Flippy down as he slammed into him, soon finding his prostate and repeatedly pushing it with hard thrusts, hearing Flippy's panting intensified as he spread his legs open, propping them onto his shoulders as he felt Flippy desperately move against him, reaching closer to his climax as he looked down at his lover. Flippy's abused lips were parted, his hair was now disheveled, his cheeks were a bright pink, his eyes were half way open and he was hot and sweaty.

Flippy's upper half of his body was limp, all he was able to see was stars as he moved against Splendid. Moaning his name in between pants as he told him to go faster and harder into him until he finally came, crying out for the last time as his knuckles turned white from how hard his was holding onto the couch. Seeing his lover cum all over the both of them, Splendid came soon after, moaning Flippy's name as he filled him with his seed, some of it spilling out onto his thighs. He collapsed on him, fully exhausted, but both in a state of pure bliss. Before Flippy's eyes fluttered shut, the light tint of yellow in his eyes disappeared, only leaving the forest green color. Splendid noticed this as he pulled out of him, tucking himself behind his lover to spoon him, Splendid brought it up. "Ha... you're..."

"Hmm?" Flippy hummed, to tired to even open his eyes.

"You're eyes were yellow.." he managed to say once his panting ceased.

Flippy's eyes opened upon hearing those words, but his back facing his lover prevented him from seeing it. "Like I said, every single part of me loves you."

Splendid would have asked further questions about it, but he to was tired, and with that mysterious response lingering in the air, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
